


The Life of a Leviathan

by The_Grand_Dracolich



Series: The Life of a Leviathan [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Cum Infation, F/F, Futa Loli, Futanari, Harpies, Impregnation, Incest, Leviathans, Lolicon, Other, Parent/Child Incest, Pregnancy, Pregnancy Kink, Pregnant Sex, Sibling Incest, Size Difference, excessive cum
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-31
Updated: 2020-03-31
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:42:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23412535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Grand_Dracolich/pseuds/The_Grand_Dracolich
Summary: This Story will cover the events in the life of Saira and her eventual progeny.  She will find love, create precious life, and maybe even learn more about herself in the process.Feedback is more than welcome! Just be constructive, please!
Series: The Life of a Leviathan [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1684177
Comments: 6
Kudos: 31





	The Life of a Leviathan

**Author's Note:**

> This is the meeting of Saira's mother and father, Ariamise and Kara, and how she and her sisters were made.

For centuries, Leviathans had dwelled the waters of the world as undisputed rulers of the sea, before they suddenly vanished. All, save for one. She was born just before the odd phenomenon, and as such, seemed unaffected. She was raised by Merfolk, who had found her due to her constant, earsplitting wail. She was a newborn, hungry for a mother's milk. The woman who took the role of her adoptive mother is named Julia, and she happily provided all she could. Eventually, the child matured, having been named Ariamise (Are-ia-mi-say). She eventually leaves her home to explore all the world, inadvertently shocking the once closed-minded humes of the surface.  
Suddenly, after years of nothingness, a Leviathan appears? Of course they'd be shocked and surprised. All of the other races where as well, not having expected such a sudden appearance. The Aria had been kept as a Merfolk secret all this time, after all.

After 4 years, Ariamise slowly grows more and more lonely. Not due to a lack of companions, but to a lack of kin. Being the only member of your species can REALLY drag one down. She, being the healthy, beautiful, and fertile woman she is, deined to save her race in a natural way, rather than the scientific or magical options offered. She wanted to get knocked up. Pregnant. Have a few, or a lot of, buns in the oven. However, her tremendous stature is rather intimidating. Not many could find the courage to do it with a woman over 4 times their height. Ariamise is a massive girl, being 16 feet tall, and only shrinking down (with magic, of course) when absolutely necessary.

She had found a surprising amount who were willing to try. However, as it's turn out, a Leviathan's pussy is 10 levels beyond most races. Few could last long, and fewer still could cum enough to reach halfway in! Even the "Giant" races had trouble with this. Yes, Cyclopes, Ogres, Trolls, Gir, and Kamul have tried aiding her, but just couldn't reach the massive beauty's womb! She had started giving up hope, at least, until today: April 16th.

———————————————

Today is a bright, sunny day. The air is cool and crisp, yet the sun's rays keep all pleasantly warm. The breeze gentle flowing along as is runs over the water of the ocean. All are enjoying their time at Eden Beach, all but one particularly hard to miss lass. She seems to be getting more and more somber as time passes, the tremendous girl sitting almost entirely submerged, save for her face, which does get smothered by water occasionally. Of course it doesn't bother Ariamise in the slightest. The 18 year old woman is the image of beauty in HD, with soft, supple skin an adorable face that retains it's cuteness and beauty even when distorted by anger or sadness. Her hair is parted at the top by a dorsal fin, which is followed by a much larger one between her shoulders. There's a third one after that which larger than the first, yet smaller than the second. Her ears being finned as well, and her vibrant sapphire irises certainly catch one's attention. Moving from her head to her torso, anyone would instantly notice the massive pair of tits that have the slightest bit of sag due to gravity; each must be at least the size of a child, likely larger. Each breast is tipped with a light blue nipple, like islands in seas of white. She does lactate, but not due to being pregnant or having been a mother in the past. No, it's simply a faux milk. Something her kind produce when entering an extremely fertile span of time called Estria. On her back grow a pair of fin-like wings, having myriad beautiful colors, but mostly blues and whites that match the rest of her body.

Now, moving from her chest to her hips, many would likely be at a loss for words due to just how well "broodmother" describes them. Her aquatic rump, of course, doesn't fail to impress as well, being much larger than her bust, and the bottom-heavy Leviathan has the thick, long, and supple legs to match. She has a long powerful tail with pelvic fins near the base and ends in a tailfin that is not dissimilar to that of a thresher shark.

The callipygian girl decides to get up and walk about the beach in hopes of finding something to take her mind off of it. After all, she knows her mother would be pouting right now if she saw her, and what good is there in sulking? So, she wanders, strikes up occasional conversations, and goes to the many food stalls that pepper the immense stretch of sand that is Eden Beach. Aria cheers herself up pretty quick with so much delicious food, especially the meats and fruits! The surge of flavor from one Demel fruit is enough to make her pupils turn to little hearts.

———————————————

After filling her belly and getting changed into her usual clothes, a crop-top, hot pants, footless fishnet stockings, and a lack of shoes, she heads back into town. She needs to go grocery shopping anyway, food is running low in her fridge. After reaching a supermarket, she just walks in, happy that shrinking is not necessary and that she can move around freely. She also silently thanks the government for providing for her due to her situation. As she does, she ends up bumping into a harpy. Now, this is obviously no normal harpy, considering that she stands up to Ariamise's bellybutton. But how does a harpy get so big?

"Ah! I'm so sorry, I didn't realize you were there and...," Ariamise sighs, and offers her hand. Cheeks flush with a deep blue that further differentiates her from those around her. "Are you okay, miss?"

The harpy, having long vibrant red hair and large, powerful wings sprouting from her back, simply looks back and nods.

Г Seeing her in person is really something else. What do I say? What was her question again? Ah! Think Kara, think! ¬ The harpy maiden thinks to herself, only just realizing that Ariamise was staring at her with such a worried look that even the most reckless bastard would relent after seeing it.  
"Ahem! I-I'm alright, you're Kara, right? I'm Ariamise- Wait. No... Damn it." Despite the giggle this forces out of Aria, Kara is going off on herself in her mind, thankfully no one can hear her thoughts.

Aria places her hand on the embarrassed harpy's shoulder. "Don't worry about it, I understood, Kara. It's nice meeting you, though I kinda wish I didn't bump you like that..."

"Oh! No, it's fine. I honestly think that it's a nice change of pace! And it's Great to finally meet you! Er... Do you still need help?"

This question actually made Aria blush even harder, she then clears her throat to respond as calmly as she can, "Yes, actually. But... I'm not sure if anyone can. I mean, so many failed attempts. I'm not sure if I-"

"I won't fail! I promise you! I'll make sure you have my babies and that we save your species!" Then, having realized what she just yelled out in the middle of a supermarket, Kara turns redder than a tomato. Then covers her face in embarrassment and shakes her head.  
Г I can't believe I just said that! And in front of everyone! She probably thinks I'm just some huge pervert looking to fuck her. Damn it! I'm so stu- ¬

"Prove it."

"Eh?"

"I said: prove it. Not now, of course, but maybe later today. I'll give you my address so you can come over." And Aria does just that, handing Kara a piece of paper with a specific address written upon it.

"Ah. Alright then... Wait, should I bring anythi- Aaand she's gone. Well, guess I should get ready, huh?"

———————————————

3 hours later, a 7:36pm, Kara arrives at Ariamise's home, and as expected, it's a pretty damn big house. If she didn't know any better, she'd swear it were a palace. The harpy shakes her head to refocus herself. She's not here to gawk at a building, she's here to knock a woman up and save an entire species!  
Without wasting another second, Kara knocks on the door. Soon enough, she's greeted by the sight of Ariamise in her underwear. Just a thong, which barely even fits her, Kara isn't going to try and guess how many sizes too small it is, but does notice that she can faintly make out the shape of the Leviathan's clit.

"H-hey! So... Do we hang out a bit first or... Ya'know..." Kara says, getting a bit nervous the moment she sees the look in Aria's eyes. A look of the need to breed. Then, eliciting a yelp from the bird girl, Ariamise pulls Kara into the house, betwixt her bosom specifically, and shuts the door.

"This answer your question, little birdie?~" Indeed it did, Kara gaining an intense nosebleed and a growing erection, which only grows more and more. "Oh? Maybe that nickname won't fit..."

"Y-yea. It's a real pain when it gets hard... except now." Yes, a dick of that scale would be inconvenient most of the time, seeing as it looks more at home attached to someone the size of Ariamise than on a Roc. And the balls that accompany it, how does Kara hide those boulders of seed?

"Let's get to bed. I don't want to waste anymore time just staring at each other."

———————————————

Once in Ariamise's bed room, Kara is plopped onto the massive, exquisitely soft bed, her big bird butt jiggling from the impact. Not even allowing the harpy to settle, Aria straddles to comparatively smaller woman, grinding her thong-clad womanhood against that monstrous pillar of flesh.

Г That thing must be at least 4 feet long! How does she have something so massive? ¬

"I think you might be able to keep your promise, especially with a package like this. How'd you even get this big?"  
Kara blushes and turns her gaze to the side, "Well... I'm not sure myself. Most of the futas of my kind don't even get half as big as this. Er... Should we start now? I can kinda feel how wet you are."  
Aria nods, now having an almost giddy little grin on that adorable face of hers. She slides the hindering garment aside to grant easy access to her sopping wet cavern, then raises her hips to rest them upon the mushroomcap that tops Kara's terracock. After a few seconds of teasing that fat cockhead, Ariamise drops down, spearing herself upon the harpy's bitchbreaker. Aria gives a silent scream of pleasure as her womb is invaded for the first time of her life. Feeling the Avian girl's cock filling every inch of her pussy, Ariamise slowly begins to rise and fall, feeling the ridge of Kara's cockhead pass through her cervix over and over again.

"O-oh gods, it feels so damned good. I've never felt so... so GOOD!" Aria says with a husky tone of voice, her breath already growing heavy as she resists the urge to ride Kara into the dirt, er, bed. Meanwhile, Kara's hands have reached up and grabbed the Leviathan's gargantuan breasts. Kara's hips give an occasional thrust, smashing into the back of Aria's womb and forcing out a loud, pleased yelp from the serpent woman's lips.

Once they get into the rhythm of it, the duo quickly go from gentle and slow to rough and rapid! Of course, with Aria being flipped onto her back so that Kara can freely thrust. After all, Aria's legs are weak after getting her cervix penetrated for the first time. Despite how massive Kara's genitals are, Ariamise's ass easily eclipses them. Which is for the better, as Kara can't get enough of huge, jiggling, squeezable asses. But for now, missionary.  
Kara thrusts in and out in quick, short motions before making equally fast, longer ones. She alternates between these to make the big beauty before her squeal, moan, and scream. The neighbors will know exactly what's going on, as no one in the right mind would try to assault a Leviathan. Granted, no one will complain either.  
Ariamise isn't the kind to scream out a thousand slutty words, but she isn't the quietest either. Kara is shockingly skilled at pleasing her, or maybe it's just instinct. Aria doesn't know or care which. She just wants to keep feeling this divine pleasure.

"A-Aria! The first one's coming up, get ready!" Kara cries as her thrusts suddenly grow more frantic, smashing Ariamise's most sensitive spot with an unmatched vigor and ferocity that causes the woman's breasts to wildly wobble and her ass to jiggle under the weight of both it's owner and the giant gonads smashing into it.

"Yes! Please, dump it all inside, show just how much those boulders of yours can store." This response, of course, only brings Kara's orgasm along faster, as she starts to erupt directly into Aria's womb, giving a few thrusts between each of the heavy shots of this ejaculation.

And another first for Aria occurs, she actually gains a stomach bulge due to the sheer volume of semen shot into her, albeit only a slight one. Then, after resting on the larger girl's belly for a couple seconds, Kara's shaft increases in size by over 64%, thus causing a bulge of it's own in Ariamise's stomach. Kara then begins thrusting again, not lifting herself from Aria's soft, lovely body. After all, who would? Almost nobody she knows can say that their skin is softer than silk! And so smooth too. It's like she's lying on a chuck of heaven while fucking it.

The newly gained length and girth of Kara's already massive cock forces Aria to throw her head back to give a carnal roar of ecstasy, having her second orgasm already. Her moaning has gotten louder, and somehow more adorable. Those gargantuan melons swinging like soft, squeezable wrecking balls as the harpy's thrusting sends shockwaves through Aria's body.  
Aria has never felt anything like this before, not with any partner she's had, and she's had a lot of them! Kara's actually going for a second round? Already?! Most need a longer rest after dealing with her pussy, but it seems Kara has enough endurance to withstand a pussy beyond perfection itself. The harpy then grabs both massive mammaries and puts both nipples into her mouth, and she suddenly thrusts faster AND harder! Aria wonders why until she remembers that she had been lactating for a few days now, meaning that Kara is drinking her breast milk and gaining more and more energy as well as an increased libido.

After an hour and a half of thrusting, moaning, screaming, and Aria's orgasms, Kara unleashes a second, even larger load. This surge of seed alone triples the size of Ariamise's belly, and further floods her usually always empty womb. After finishing that nut, Kara moves Aria onto her side and lifts one deliciously thick thigh, fucking the blue and white babe from behind as she does so.

Being in a position she's yet to try before brings a plethora of new feelings such as different spots being smashed by the monster railing her quim, or how Kara's breasts press against her back in an almost sideways manner. The roc harpy starts planting kisses all over the Leviathan's body. Anywhere her lips can currently reach receives deep red kissmarks, adding a new color to Aria's skin's palette.

Stomach now jiggling and sloshing with every wild, rapid thrust from her avian partner, Aria cums for a third, fourth, fifth, and sixth time over the course of 30 minutes, and many more as the two continue. Aria's eyes have long since rolled up into her skull, tongue lolling out as her brain can barely keep up with the new pleasure. Finally, Kara cums for her third time, now quintupling the size of Aria's belly.

Aria then feels herself flipped over, her bloated stomach spreading underneath her due to it's weight and the tight seal of Kara's gigadick.

Finally! I get to see those glutes in all thei- holy fuck! I don't think anyone can top this! I wonder if I could get her to be my girlfriend after all this...

Kara can't keep such thoughts up for long, as Aria gives a particularly tight clench with her pussy, making the harpy chirp in surprise. Kara, by the way, had been hovering after flipping her very large partner over, which she can't do forever. She lands on Ariamise's humongous heiny, feet gaining leverage on those thick thighs, and gets a nice, big handful of Leviathan ass! Then she resumes her hip-clashing assault.  
Digging her dick as deep as she can into Aria, Kara impales the female's womb, in and out, over and over again. The towering girl has lost count of how many orgasms she's had, but doesn't worry much about it. All she feels is absolute joy at finally being fertilized, and awe at the sex drive of her companion. Over 5 hours in and that harpy girl is STILL fucking her brains out! She then feels a twitch in Kara's cock. Not a normal one, but the telltale orgasmic twitch that Aria has noticed before each eruption. And as she expects, a tsunami of jism surges out from Kara's glorious shaft, which sadly proves to be the final load that the bird girl can put out.

When Kara pulls out, she's shocked to see not one drop spills out. Especially with all of her weight being on her belly, which is keeping her ass high in the sky, should force cum out of her pussy.  
After a few moments, and once Kara can cuddle up to Aria best she can, both women drift to blissful slumber...

———————————————

✴ Thanks for reading, and I hope you enjoyed. Please, give any feedback you have. Don't pull any punches! (Don't just complain, give constructive criticism)

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading this first chapter, the next one will likely be more worldbuilding, but will still have at least some lewd themes!


End file.
